


The Fate of a Family

by Moonentranced



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonentranced/pseuds/Moonentranced
Summary: *ONESHOT* The Avengers saved the Universe from Thanos. The force of the Infinitystones is killing Tony. But there is someone who will stop at nothing to save him.Crossover Percy Jackson & Avengers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	The Fate of a Family

The battle ended with a simple sentence. The feeling of loss they had suffered for the last five years was fading with the enemy army, like dust in the wind. The snapping of Tony's fingers together with the spoken words of ''I am Iron Man'' decided the fate of the universe.  
The people, hope and the peace the universe had lost where restored...at the expense of an Icons life.  
Tony Stark, ex-playboy, billionaire, philanthropist and the most genius man on earth, was leaning against the ruins of the avengers compound, his blood turning to acid and the flesh of his right arm slowly burning away, the gangrene slowly spreading further towards his torso and head. It was clear that he only had minutes left to live.  
But he was sure that it was worth it.  
He had been able to save his friends, all the people who had been murdered - because of a mad titan named Thanos - and most importantly his family. His daughter Morgan and his wife Pepper. But he was also succeeding in doing the one and only thing he had sworn himself in his life. He had prevented his sisters Prophesy of coming true.  
Or so he thought.  
Just as his teammates started gathering around him and Peter sat himself in front of Tony, trying in vain to spot a sign that he would survive, two figures could be seen appearing on the battlefield, only meters away from him.  
A moment later Peter Parker was pushed aside by two young adults. A man and a woman, 20 years at most. Both with a head of blond curls, dressed in greek armor, equipped with golden breast plates and swords strapped to their sides.  
Expecting a thread Tony's friends raised their weapons for another attack but were stopped in their tracks by Tony himself raising his hand and laying it against the cheek of the newly arrived woman. She smiled and closed her eyes at the contact.  
Almost immediately the burn marks creeping its way onto the right side of Tony's face retracted. A single tear rolled down his face. ''So I failed.''  
''You can't trick the Fates.'' Answered the girl before him.  
While non of the people around him, whom he saw as his family, understood the meaning behind their short conversation they could all witness the affect her words had on Tony, whom lightly bowed his head in recognition of his failure and sadness for what was to come.  
He would brake his promise or rather she would brake it for him.  
Jessica Caroline Stark, his little sister, would use her curse to die in his stead.  
It had been foretold in the prophecy of her birth. Tony had been twenty at the time, only weeks before his parents death. Back than he had sworn to prevent it, by keeping her as safe as he could, since it had spoken of her untimely death. A death that would come before his...and in his stead.  
It had spoken about a curse. The ability of taking someone's weakness for oneself. An Ability she had inherited from her father. Not Howard Stark but Apollo, the god of the sun, archery, music and poetry.  
With 25, Jessica had only been 5, he had first really understood the meaning behind the written words.  
He had been tinkering in his lab and one of the metal shards wasn't keen on staying in its given place, instead choosing to fly through the air and leaving a deep gash on Tony's forehead, before penetrating the outer layer of the wall and getting stuck there.  
On his way to the first aid kid by the kitchen Tony had practically ran into his whirlwind of a little sister. He hadn't realised at first that their hands had brushed. Only when his forehead stopped hurting and Jess was crying instead, had he noticed the wound now displayed clearly on her forehead. Only after racing her to the kitchen and properly treating the wound had he seen into a mirror, ready to bandage himself up as well and instead only found unblemished skin underneath the dried blood.  
After his newly installed AI had shown him the video footage of the half-siblings encounter at the top of the stairs, Tony had once again shown that he wasn't called a genius without reason.  
Understanding the consequences of her abilities he had brought her to the one place of whom he had thought it would keep her safe.  
That would keep her busy and therefore far enough away from him to not be able to die in his stead.  
Camp Half Blood.  
The only safe haven for demigods, the children of Greek Gods with mortals. The place she had met her other half-siblings. Children of her father with other mortal woman.  
One of whom had been Will Solace, the brother that had never left her side from the first day they met. Even now he was sitting beside her, for he had also made a vow. To stay with her till the day she died.  
Will had been the one to hold her in his arms when having a nightmare. He had let her cry into his shoulder the day she was first told about the prophesy foretelling her death. Had fought by her side and saved her life multiple times during battle in the past wars.  
Things Tony regretted to not be able to have done. Because now he realized that he would not be able to save her, no matter what he did or how far away he send her.  
Jessica had already taken so much of Tony's pain and injury that the little army assembling around them was able to notice the change. Tony was looking better from second to second, the burn already regressed to his elbow and color slowly returning to his face.  
''FRIDAY'', whispered Pepper reverently.  
''Life functions increasing.'' Answered the AI monotonously.  
Perplexed Pepper whipped her head around to the young woman obviously being the cause behind this miracle but what she saw made her clap her hand over her mouth in shock.  
Half hidden behind her long golden mane, the right side of Jessica's face had turned black with burnmarks which were slowly working their way down her arm.  
Pepper's gasp brought the attention of everyone who had earlier been watching Tony to the person sitting across from him.  
Showing a lot of emotion for being Tony Stark, he gently pushed Jess hair out of her face and behind her ear. ''I couldn't hold my promise, I'm sorry.'' Barely more than a whisper but still audible for those closest to him.  
''At least you didn't swear on the 'river stinks', like I did. '' A small smile stole itself on Jess face, turning into a grimace soon after, due to the amount of pain she was absorbing from her brother. ''I swore to protect you from whatever harm would fall upon you and a vow on a river flowing through the underworld can never be broken, brother.''  
Disbelieve mixed with a spark of understanding made it's way through all who heard the last word she had spoken.  
Ignoring everything else the now completely healed Tony sat up fully, cupped Jess face with both his hands, leaning his forehead against hers. ''I see your vow as fulfilled. My sweet little Sis.''  
A peaceful smile stole itself onto her lips before her muscles fell loose and her body sank against Tony's. Vital Organs ceasing to work.  
With utmost care Tony hugged her close and pressed a long kiss onto the crown of her head. When he released her from his grib he transferred her into the arms of her other brother, Will, who instantly pressed a little square shaped piece of what looked like chocolate past her lips (Ambrosia), washing it down with some clear liquid from a bottle he pulled out of one of his many belt pockets (Nectar). Than he stared at her as if waiting for her to wake up from a short nap she took. However it seemed that even the food of the gods couldn't save her anymore.  
When nothing happened, Will pulled Jess close to him and repeated Tony's action of kissing her forehead, lingering a little longer than the billionaire.  
Will lay her still form down, hitting the ground beside her in frustration. A single tear rolled down his cheek. ''I hate prophecies.''  
Tony couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avengers, Percy Jackson or the Characters. All rights go to their respective owners. I only own my OC.


End file.
